Stranded
by iTenshi
Summary: The Sakuragaoka light music club is on another training camp. What will happen, though, when two of them become stranded on a deserted island with no clue on how to get off? Mainly YuiAzu but may contain other pairings.
1. Friendship Kiss

A/N:Hello, everyone. iTenshi here. This is my first fanfic for K-ON! Well, actually this my first fanfic ever. After reading some of the great stories written by some of the writers on this site, I decided to get off my lazy ass and write one myself. So after about a week of writing (I'm not that good at this...), here is the first chapter of my story. It may not be as good as some the other stories, but I tried my best. Hope you enjoy! ^^ And now, time for the mandatory disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own K-ON! It is the property of Kakifly and Kyoto Animation.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

**Chapter One: Friendship Kiss**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was another fine day at Sakuragaoka. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. It was a good day indeed, thought a certain twin tailed hair girl as she walked down the street towards the school. It was just another day for Houkago Tea Time's rhythm guitarist, Nakano Azusa. Carrying her guitar on her back, Azusa thought about what they were going to do in the club today. As much as she wanted to practice, she knew that practicing was going to be the last thing on the other club members' minds.

"_Especially Yui-senpai…"_ Azusa let out a huge sigh as she entered the school. Today was the last of classes before summer vacation and that meant that it was almost time for another one of HTT's famous "training" camps. She knew that if they were to go to the beach again this year, there would be lots of fooling around and little practice to be done.

"_That's why we need to go somewhere else this year. Somewhere more productive. I'll make sure of it!"_ Azusa thought to herself, entering the classroom and taking a seat at her desk.

"Good morning, Azusa-chan." Hirasawa Ui greeted Azusa with a huge smile on her face.

"Good morning, Ui." Azusa replied, returning the smile.

"So Azusa-chan, summer is coming up soon. Will you and Onee-chan and them be going somewhere again this year?"

"Probably, but I don't know where we should go this year. Last year we went to the beach and all they did was play on the beach all day. We barely got in any practice." Azusa pouted.

"But if I remember correct, didn't they say you were the one who had the most fun? You were the only one who was completely tanned."

"T-T-That's not true. I-It's just that I tan easily. And I really didn't have much of a choice. They weren't practicing anyways so I thought I might as well…have a little fun." Azusa stuttered, as a blush covered her face. Ui giggled at her friend's cute display.

"That's not fair, Azusa!" A voice said from behind as an arm wrapped around Azusa's shoulders, "Why does the light music club always get to go on these awesome trips?" Suzuki Jun stared at Azusa with a slightly annoyed face, awaiting her reply.

"Uhh…you know, it's because we have…uhh…few members. That's right! Since we don't have a lot of members, we have plenty of extra money lying around that we can use for these trips." Azusa said proudly, hoping her friend believed what she said.

"_I can't really tell her that we got those trips for free. I would never be able to hear the end of it if she found out."_

"Oh, I see. Well, it must be nice to go on all those trips. I'm really jealous." Jun said. Azusa let out a sigh of relief as the bell rang to signify the beginning of class. She got through the rest of the day relatively easily. All her classes were pretty easy and nothing exciting really happened. As soon as the last bell rang to indicate that classes were over, she said goodbye to Ui and Jun and started making her way to the clubroom.

"Alright, it's time for me to make this training camp a successful one!" Azusa shouted, walking up the stairs that lead to the clubroom.

"…_Did I really just say that out loud?"_ Azusa looked around to make sure nobody heard her. She reached the top of the stairs and opened the door. She was about to greet her senpai, but found out that none of them were there yet.

"_Maybe I got here a little bit too early. Or maybe they have cleaning duty or something. It doesn't matter. I'll just practice by myself until they get here."_ Azusa set down her bag on the couch and went to put her guitar down. Just as she was about to take her beloved Muttan out of the case, she heard a sound coming from somewhere in the room. She quickly looked around to locate the source of the noise, but was unable to find it.

"_It was probably just the wind."_ Azusa thought to herself as she resumed taking her guitar out of its case. She sat down on the couch and began strumming the tune of _"Fuwa Fuwa Time"._ As she was playing, she could have sworn she heard something moving around, but just deduced that it was the wind. After she finished off the song, she stood up and wondered how long it would be before the others got here.

"_I could really go for some of Mugi-senpai's tea right now…Wait! What am I saying? This is bad. I'm starting to think like Yui-senpai. Okay, just calm down. Just sit down and practice."_ Azusa did as her mind told her to and sat back down on the couch. Just as she was about to play, however, she began to hear a noise coming from somewhere in the room again. But it was different this time. This time the noise sounded like…giggling?

"Is there someone hiding in here? If there is, show yourself now!" Azusa demanded, standing up instantly and scanning the room for possible hiding spots. The giggling started to get louder and louder. Azusa located the source of the giggling: a pile of dolls and stuffed animals. She slowly walked over to it, being careful not to go to fast.

"_Laughing dolls? Is this school haunted or something? Damn, why did it have to be me to find out? I hate ghosts! Maybe if I run away now, they won't chase after me. I'll just wait for the others to…"_ Azusa's train of thought was interrupted when she noticed something about some of the dolls.

"_Wait a minute. I remember that doll. It belongs to Yui-senpai. And so does that one and also this one. So that means…_" Realization hit Azusa as fast a speeding bullet. She noticed the pile of dolls beginning the shake and she instantly started to back away from it. However, she was too late.

"Surprise, Azunyan!" Hirasawa Yui came flying out of the pile and tackled into a very startled Azusa.

"Yui-senpai, wait a…" Azusa was cut off mid-sentence when Yui collided into her. Azusa stepped back a bit and tripped on a doll on the floor. She began falling backwards towards the ground, pulling Yui along with her. Azusa closed her eyes tightly and braced herself for the pain of hitting the ground. Everything seemed like was happening in slow motion and after what felt like a minute to Azusa, she finally hit the ground.

"_Owww…that hurt! But that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I wonder if Yui-senpai is okay."_ Azusa was about to ask Yui-senpai whether she was okay or not when she found out she couldn't.

"_What the heck? There's something on my mouth. It's warm, soft, and…moist? It almost feels like…"_ Azusa eyes sprang open and she began to shake when she saw what was happening. Yui was lying on top of her, and if that wasn't bad enough, Yui's lips…were touching her lips!

"_I-I-I'm k-k-kissing Yui-senpai!"_ Azusa was panicking and was about the push Yui off of her when she heard voices coming from outside the door.

"Do you know where she ran to?"

"She said she was going to the clubroom first. Something about not wanting Azusa to be lonely or something…"

"Yui-chan really cares for Azusa-chan, doesn't she?"

The door of the clubroom slowly opened and three people walked in, chatting amongst themselves. When they saw what was happening between the two girls on the floor, two of them had a horrified expression on their faces, while one of them had a strangely blissful expression on her face.

"W-w-what are you guys doing?" Tainika Ritsu said with a shocked look on her face.

"W-we didn't see anything!" Akiyama Mio screamed, running to go hide in a corner.

"My, my, you two seem to be getting along wonderfully today." Kotobuki Tsumugi said, the blissful expression still on her face.

"N-No! You're wrong! This isn't what it looks like!" Azusa threw Yui off of her and immediately stood up to try to explain the misunderstanding.

"Yeah, you guys. I was just giving Azunyan a friendship kiss." Yui stated happily, giving Azusa a thumbs-up.

"You shut up!" Azusa scolded, shooting Yui a very angry glare. There was a strange silence in the room as nobody knew what to say.

"Anyways, why don't we forget about this little incident and have some tea?" Mugi finally said, breaking the awkward silence. She went to go make the tea as the rest of the club members made their way to the table and sat down. Azusa refused to make eye contact with Yui or any of the other club members after what just happened.

"Okay, the tea is ready." Mugi said as she came back and put a cup of time in front of everybody.

"Thank you, Mugi."

"Thanks, Mugi."

"Thank you, Mugi-senpai."

"Thank you, Mugi-chan."

"You're welcome, everyone." Mugi had a smile on her face as she sat down in her seat at the table. Even though it was better than before, the air in the room was still fairly tense. No one could think of something for everyone to talk about in this weird situation. After a while, someone finally spoke up.

"You know, it's summer vacation now. Are we going to go anywhere like we did the past two years?" Mugi asked. This reminded Azusa of what she originally planned to do today until "that" happened.

"Of course we're going somewhere! What is HTT without the training camps?" Ritsu stated loudly.

"But if we actually are going, where are we going to go?" Mio asked.

"Can't we just go to the beach again?" Yui suggested, "It was so much fun the last two years we went there!"

"Yeah, can we guys? Can we?" Ritsu asked excitedly.

"Hey, we're not going to the training camp to play and fool around. We're going to PRACTICE. So if you want to go to the beach, make sure you will actually PRACTICE." Mio stated firmly with a fire in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Mio-san. I promise I will not fool around if we go to the beach." Ritsu said in a serious tone.

"Hey Private Yui, you're bringing the water guns, right?" Ritsu whispered.

"Of course I am, Captain Ricchan." Yui whispered back.

"You guys…" Mio muttered under her breath.

"So, that's settled then. We're going to the beach. Anyone have any objections?" Mugi asked.

"Ahh…I do." Everyone turned their heads to look at Azusa, who was still trying not to make any eye contact with anyone.

"If you don't want to go to the beach, where do you want to go, Azusa?" Mio asked.

"Uhh…uhh…"

"_Crap! I knew this was a bad idea. I should've thought of a place to go to before I did this. Now think, Azusa, think. Where can we go to practice without getting distracted? Oh! I know!"_

"I got it! We can go to…" Azusa was so confident in her brilliant idea that she temporarily forgot all about the weird position she was in. She looked up at the others and just when she was about to propose her idea, her eyes met with Yui's…and her mind went blank.

"Go on…" Ritsu said with a raised eyebrow. With four pairs of eyes were on her and absolutely no idea what to say anymore, Azusa knew this just made her situation even weirder.

"N-Never mind…" Azusa sat back down with a defeated look on her face.

"Umm…okay? So if nobody has any further objections, HTT will have their training camp at the beach again this year!" Mugi announced.

"Yeah!" Yui and Ritsu jumped out of their seats and gave each other a high-five.

"Y-Yeah…" Mio said, lifting her arm weakly.

"_Woohoo…"_ Azusa sarcastically thought, her face planted on the desk.

After a while of drinking tea, eating sweets, and not practicing, everyone decided that they should go to buy their "supplies" for the training camp. They planned to leave on the trip tomorrow, so that could fit in as much "practice" time as they could. They would meet at the train station tomorrow morning at 9am, where they would take a train to another one of Mugi's villas. Apparently, this was her fifth smallest one.

"_Just how many villas does Mugi-senpai have?"_ Azusa wondered as she walked alongside her senpai at the mall. They were supposed to be there to buy equipment for their instruments, but as soon as the passed by a swimwear shop, Yui and Ritsu immediately went inside.

"_Are we really going to practice there?"_ The rest of them followed the energetic two into the store. Mio let out a huge sigh as she looked at the two fool around looking at different swimsuits.

"Seriously, they're not even going to take this training camp seriously. I don't even know why we bother."

"Even if they don't take this seriously, the three of us can still practice by ourselves."

"I'm glad we at least have someone like you in our club, Azusa." Mio lightly patted Azusa on the head, causing her to blush slightly.

"Mio~! What do you think of this?" Ritsu called out from behind.

"What is it now?" Mio turned around to see Ritsu holding the skimpiest looking swimsuit she had ever seen in her life.

"Y-you idiot!" Mio punched Ritsu in the head so hard that it smoked.

"What was that for?" Ritsu cried, holding the spot on her head in pain.

"Like I would ever wear something like that!"

"I never said it was for you."

"So who is it for then? You? Like you would ever fit into that."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

Azusa couldn't help but giggle at the scene in front of her. It almost felt like the tense atmosphere from before was completely lifted away. She let out a sigh of relief and left the two to argue by themselves. She went to a rack of swimsuits and began looking through them.

"_Maybe I should get a new one. I've been using the one I have now for some time now…Wait a minute! We're not going there to play!"_ Azusa wasn't looking when she walked away from the rack and bumped into someone, causing them to fall to the floor.

"Ahh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Azusa reached her hand out to help the person get up.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"Yui-senpai?"

"Azunyan!" The moment Yui saw that it was her cute, little kouhai that bumped into her, she instantly jumped to hug her, rubbing their cheeks together. This caused the poor kouhai's face to turn completely red.

"S-Stop that, Yui-senpai! We're in public!"

"What's wrong with that?" Yui asked cutely, tilting her head to one side. Azusa was about to burst with anger when Yui ran past her, pointing to a rack of swimsuits.

"Ne, Azunyan. You should buy a new swimsuit."

"Why should I do something like that?"

"Because I want to see how cute Azunyan would look wearing this." Yui said happily, pulling out a swimsuit from the rack. It was a light blue two-piece swimsuit with white polka-dots on it.

"I-I'm not wearing that!" Azusa said as her face started blushing again.

"But why? Please, Azunyan. Pleeeaaaase~" Yui's face was now only a few inches away from Azusa's, causing her already blushing face to get even redder.

"F-Fine! I'll buy it. Just move away from me!" Azusa pushed Yui away, but the brunette just came running back, giving Azusa another hug.

"Thank you, Azunyan!"

"_What am I ever going to do with her?"_

After paying for the swimsuits, Yui and Azusa met up with the others, who all got something as well.

"Azusa, you actually bought something here?" Mio asked.

"Yeah…I don't really want to talk about it." Azusa took a glance at Mio's hand and saw that she was holding a bag as well, "What about you, Mio-senpai?"

"…Let's not talk about it either."

The girls promptly left the store and visited a few other ones. After they finished buying everything they needed for the trip, they began walking home.

"…and then it went BOOM and I barely made it out in time!"

"Wow, Ricchan! That's amazing!"

Both Mio and Azusa had very worried expressions on their faces as they looked at their two hyper-active club members. After a while, they reached the intersection where Mio and Ritsu went their separate way and waved them goodbye. After a while, Mugi also had to go in a different direction. As she waved goodbye, Azusa realized that she was alone with Yui.

"…and then we can have a race, and after than we can make sandcastles. Oh! And then we…" As Yui talked non-stop about everything she wanted to do on the trip, Azusa had other things on her mind.

"_Should I talk to her about what happened? I could just leave it but…fine, I'll just do it."_

"Umm, Yui-senpai?"

"…go to the lost island of…huh? What is it, Azunyan?"

"I wanted to talk to talk to you about what happened earlier today."

"About what?"

"You know…"

"I don't know." Yui gave Azusa a blank stare, causing the latter to become increasingly annoyed.

"You know. About the k-k-kiss…"

"Oh, you mean the friendship kiss?"

"Was that all that was to you?"

"Yeah. What did you think it was, Azunyan?" Azusa realized what she said and a huge blush came over her face.

"N-never mind!" Azusa kept her head down as she walked quickly in front of Yui.

"_Why did I do that? Knowing Yui-senpai, it probably was just a friendship kiss. I'm just overthinking things."_ A pair of arms came up from behind Azusa and wrapped around her, causing her to freeze in her tracks.

"I don't know why Azunyan is so upset, but please cheer up. Was it something I did to make Azunyan angry?" Hearing her senpai like that, Azusa couldn't stay mad at her for long.

"No, it wasn't your fault. And thank you…for making me feel better."

"You're welcome, Azunyan." She gave Azusa a small smile, who returned it with her own. Eventually, they had to go separate ways.

"Bye bye, Azunyan. See you tomorrow!" Yui called out, waving to Azusa as she crossed the street.

"Same to you, Yui-senpai…wait, Yui-senpai, watch out!" Azusa warned Yui, who almost got hit by a truck when crossing the street. When Azusa got home, she ate dinner and began packing for the trip tomorrow. As she slowly drifted off to sleep, there was one thing she couldn't get out of her head.

"_Just a friendship kiss, huh?"_

* * *

><p>AN:And that was the first chapter of my story. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writting it. Any comments and criticism is welcome. Just don't flame too much. As for the next chapter, it should be up within the week.


	2. Premonitions

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Two: Premonitions**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BU-*

Azusa groaned as she located her cell phone and turned off the alarm. Today was the day they went on their trip. The club had agreed to wake up extra early today to get there as soon as possible. Unfortunately for the little kitty, she didn't get much sleep the night before. After having some strange dreams, she found herself unable to get much sleep afterwards. She couldn't really recall what the dreams were about, but she was certain it had something to do with Yui.

"_Why always Yui-senpai?"_ Azusa thought to herself as she went into the washroom to get ready. After she came out, she checked the clock and saw she still had some time left before she had to leave. She was still pretty tired, so she decided to lie down on the bed to rest for a while. As she was lying down, her eyelids began getting heavier and heavier.

"I'll just rest for a little bit…"

* * *

><p><em>Azusa was running through what appeared to be a jungle of some sort. It was raining, and there were heavy winds blowing against her. She had no idea where she was or how she got here. There was also another person running in front of her, but she couldn't really make out who it was.<em>

"_Where the heck am I? What's going on? And who is that per…"_

_Azusa was interrupted by a roar that was loud enough to pierce the sky. She immediately turned around and saw a huge, ferocious jaguar running towards her at full speed. She was so shocked that she was frozen in place until someone grabbed her hand and pulled her towards them._

"_What are you doing? Don't just stand there! It's going to catch up to us!"_

_The voice sounded all too familiar to Azusa. She had no doubt in her mind that the person who was with her right now was…_

"_Yui-senpai! What's going on?"_

"_Can't you see? We're being chased by a big, scary cat!"_

"_Yeah, I can see that! But how did this happen?"_

_Yui was about to say something, but was cut off by another ear-piercing roar. Both girls turned around and saw that the jaguar had almost caught up with them. They began to run faster and faster, but it was to no avail. The jaguar was gradually closing the distance between them, and would eventually catch up to them. Both girls continued to run for their lives, but were unaware of the fallen tree branch in front of them. Azusa managed to just step over the branch. Yui, on the other hand, was not as lucky. She tripped on the branch and fell onto the cold, wet ground._

"_Yui-senpai!"_

"_Don't worry about me, Azunyan! Just keep going!"_

"_No! I'm not going to leave you behind!" Azusa cried as the jaguar got closer and closer to Yui. She watched in horror as the jaguar pounced and dove straight for Yui…_

"YUI-SENPAI!" Azusa's eyes shot open. She instantly got up, her body covered in cold sweat. She went to the washroom to wash her face off with some cold water.

"_Was that a dream? It felt way too real."_ Azusa took some deep breaths as she came out of the washroom. She began to calm down a bit, telling herself that it was only a dream. However, she began to panic again when she saw what time it was.

"Crap! I think I dozed off for too long! I'm going to be late!" Azusa rushed to gather all her stuff together as quickly as possible. After she checked that she had everything with her, she ran out the door and began making her way to the train station.

"_I hope I'm not too late."_

* * *

><p>Back at the train station, four girls were standing around with worried expression on their faces.<p>

"She's still not here yet. The train's gonna be here in ten minutes." Ritsu said with a sigh.

"It's not like Azusa to be late like this..." Mio stated as she stared at the road.

"I'm sure something just came up. She should be here soon." Mugi said, trying to calm everyone down. Her gaze fell onto the one who was the most worried out of the four of them. "Right, Yui-chan?"

"But she didn't even text or call us. What if something bad happened to her? She could be in grave danger right now!" Yui said worriedly

"Don't you think your overreacting a little bit?" Ritsu said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not! I'm going to go find her." Yui said as she got up from her seat. She was about to set off until she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't just run off like that. We're going to lose you too. And even if we let you go, where are you going to go look for her?"

"I…I don't know! I'm just going to go find her!" Yui said as she tried to squirm her way out of Mio's grasp.

"*sigh* There's just no way to reason with you is there." Mio said as she kept a firm grasp on Yui to prevent her from running away.

"Yui-chan, I brought some snacks with me. Would you like to eat them while we wait for Azusa-chan?" Mugi said, getting some food out of her bag.

"_I don't really think food will…"_ Mio started before the brunette immediately turned around and ran towards the Mugi.

"Really? You have something to eat? I mean…I should really look for Azunyan, but…" Yui was torn between her two favourite things: her cute, adorable kouhai and sweet, delicious food. She kept looking back and forth between the food and the door. Eventually, she sat down and began munching on the food that Mugi handed to her.

"Getting distracted with just a bit of food. What is she in, first grade?" Ritsu said as she watched her friend eat like she hadn't had a decent meal in a week.

"At least that stopped her from running off. That's Mugi for you." Mio stated. Yui finished off all the food fairly quickly. Just as she was about set off to look for Azusa again, she heard a familiar voice calling out to them.

"I'm here, everyone. Sorry I'm late." Azusa shouted as she was running towards them and waving. She was about to turn around and run in the other direction while she saw Yui rushing towards her, but she didn't make it in time.

"AZUNYAN~!" Yui tackled into Azusa and gave her the biggest hug she could possibly give.

"Jeez, Yui-senpai! I told you to stop doing that in public!" Azusa yelled angrily at her senpai.

"Ehehehehe. Sorry, Azunyan." Yui said as the other approached them.

"You were pretty late, Azusa. Did you run into trouble or something?" Mio asked with a concerned face.

"No, that's not it. Nothing bad happened to me. It's just that kind of…well…overslept." Azusa mumbled the last part.

"Oh? So even the strict and punctual Nakano Azusa can be irresponsible at times?" Ritsu said mockingly.

"Don't compare me to yourself, Ritsu-senpai!" Azusa said while pouting.

"At least I actually came here on time." Ritsu said with a smirk. Azusa wanted to say something back at her, but couldn't really think of anything to say in her rebuttal.

"Stop giving her a hard time. Don't you think she feels bad enough already?" Mio said as she gave Ritsu a smack on the head.

"The important thing is that you made it here on time." Mugi said with a smile.

"Y-yeah…" Azusa said weakly. At that moment, the train that they had to board had just arrived. They got all their stuff with them and carried it with them on board. Shortly after they found a good place to sit, the train started moving and they were off. The train ride was fairly quiet. Since all of them had to wake up so early in the morning, they were all still pretty tired. Only a few minutes into the train ride, everyone but Azusa and Yui had already fallen asleep.

"Say, Azunyan?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Are you still going to have training camps next year when we're not here?"

"Yeah, probably. Why do you ask?" The thought of her senpais leaving and her being alone next year if no one else joins the club saddened Azusa a bit.

"I was just wondering. I'm glad though. Training camps are fun…" Yui's voice got softer near the end.

_As I though, she's just going there to play."_ Azusa thought as she felt something falling onto her shoulder. She turned her head to see that Yui had fallen asleep and her head was placed on her shoulder. A slight blush came over Azusa's face as she watched Yui breathe softly as she slept.

"_She's really cute when she's sleeping…No! What am I thinking?"_ Azusa shook her head to try to calm down a bit. She looked around the train and saw that there were very few people in the section they were in. Other than Houkago Tea Time, there were only about 3 other people. Azusa's gaze eventually shifted back to the girl sleeping beside her. This time, her eyes were focused on Yui's lips.

"_Why am I still thinking about that? It was nothing. It was just a friendship kiss…"_ Azusa's eyelids got heavy again as her vision eventually faded into darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Azusa woke up in what looked like a small tent made from tree branches and leaves. She was certain that she just on a train a minute ago, so was confused at what was happening. She slowly got out of the tent and looked around. She was in a jungle from the looks of it, but she had no idea how she got there. After a few minutes of exploring, she caught sight of another person jumping around.<em>

"_Excuse me. Do you where this place is?" Azusa asked the stranger as she approached her._

"_I know as much as you do, Azunyan."_

"_Yui-senpai! What are you doing here?"_

"_Can't you see? I'm trying to get those coconuts at the top of this tree." Yui pointed upwards at some coconuts at the top of a really tall tree._

"_That's too high up. You'll never be able to reach it."_

"_You can't give up, Azunyan! All you have to do is believe!"_

"_That sounds like a line from a cheesy action movie…" Yui completely ignored what Azusa said as she began to climb up the tree to attempt to get the coconuts._

"_Wait, Yui-senpai! Get back down here!"_

"_But I'm already half-way there!"_

"_Fine…just be careful!"_

"_Don't worry, Azunyan. I'll be fine." _

_Azusa couldn't do anything but watch as Yui slowly made her way up the tree. She was worried Yui would fall off, but her senpai seemed to be doing pretty well. After a while, Yui finally made her way to the top of the tree and attempted to reach for the coconuts. She was less than a few inches away from reaching them when she suddenly lost her grip on the tree and started plummeting towards the ground._

"_Yui-senpai!" Azusa looked at the part of the ground where Yui would fall and saw that it was covered with a bunch of sharp rocks. She ran up to try and catch Yui before she hit the ground, but she was too late._

"_SOMEBODY SAVE ME!_

* * *

><p>"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"<p>

"Quit shouting! Don't worry, I got you."

"I told you two to stop fooling around by the open window! Are you trying to get yourselves killed?"

"Now, now, everyone just calm down. There's no need to fight with each other."

Azusa's eyes opened slightly as she heard shouting all around her. What she saw was Yui perilously sticking her body out the train window as Ritsu pulled her back in. She also saw Mio looking like she could kill the both of them and Mugi trying to keep things under control.

"Awww…I was some close to touching that bird." Yui said, pouting cutely.

"Is that the only thing you care about? You could've fallen out of the train and died!" Mio said furiously.

"Ehehehe. I'm sorry, Mio-chan."

"Honestly, it's bad enough having to look after Ritsu all the time."

"Hey…"

Azusa slowly started to move as everyone started to calm down and things got quiet again.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. It's about time you got up." Yui said as Azusa sat back up on her seat. Azusa let own a small yawn and looked all around her. She was back on the train.

"_So was that just another dream?"_

"Azusa, are you okay? You look sort of confused." Mio said.

"No, I'm fine. I'm still just a bit tired, that's all." Azusa reassured her.

"You're still tired even though you overslept and almost made us miss the train?" Ritsu said with a smirk on her face.

"Will you stop with that already?"

"Calm down. I was just joking."

"Azunyan!" Yui shouted as her arms wrapped around Azusa, "I'm so glad you're awake. I couldn't do this when you were asleep because I didn't want to wake you up."

As Azusa was being used as Yui's personal hug pillow, she couldn't help but think about the weird dreams she had today. More important, she could not forget about how Yui apparently died in both of them.

* * *

><p>"Amazing!"<p>

"Holy…"

"This is sure something, isn't it?"

"I didn't think they made houses this big…"

The girls stared in awe as they arrived at Mugi's villa. It was one of the biggest buildings they had ever seen in their lives.

"I'm sorry if this is a little small. Most of the big ones were already being used, so this was the best I could get." Mugi told her still in shock friends.

"N-no, this is more than enough." Mio reassured her.

"That's great! Shall we go inside then?" Mugi asked. The rest of the girls all nodded as Mugi proceeded to go open the door to the villa. The girls went inside to take a look around the grand building. When the first entered, they were in a den-like room with a TV. Attached to that was the dining room and the kitchen. There was a huge porch that led to the beach on the other side of the building. There was also a studio which was way bigger than the previous ones they used.

"This is great! The acoustics in here should be pretty good." Mio said as she set her instrument down in the room.

"This room is specially designed to give the best sound quality possible." Mugi said.

"You even have all the instruments we need here." Azusa said, looking at the drum-kit that was in the room, "Speaking of which, where are Ritsu-senpai and Yui-senpai?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen them ever since we first entered the building." Mugi answered.

"If I know those two, I'm pretty sure I know where they are." Mio said with a frustrated tone. Mio walked out of the room, followed by Azusa and Mugi.

"So where are we going?" Azusa asked.

"You'll see." Mio replied. They walked to the porch which overlooked the beach to see…

"That's no fair, Yui! You got the bigger one."

"Well I brought them, so I should get the first pick."

Yui and Ritsu were chasing each other around and firing water guns at each other on the beach.

"I knew this would happen." Mio said.

"What should we do now, then?" Azusa asked.

"I'll handle it." Mio said as she walked off the porch towards the two on the beach.

"_I don't think this will end well."_ Azusa thought as she saw Mio approach them.

"What are you guys doing here? Didn't I already tell you we didn't come here to play?" Mio yelled angrily.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Ritsu asked, turning around to look at Mio. She was still in mid-fire when she turned around, causing a stream of water to drench the fiery Mio. Ritsu instantly jumped back when she realized what she had done.

"I-I-I'm terribly sorry, Mio! Are you okay? Hello? Mio? Are you still there?"

Mio's eyes were covered by her soaking bangs, so no one could see her face.

"Yui," Mio said after a while, "Would you mind if I borrowed that for a sec?" Mio gestured Yui to give her the water gun, which the latter did without hesitation.

"Mio, what are you planning on doing? Just put the gun down and…we can go practice. Yeah, you wanted to practice, right?" Ritsu said as she slowly backed up.

"Oh, now you want to practice?" Mio finally snapped as she began firing the water gun at Ritsu.

"I already said I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Can't you just let it go?" Ritsu said as she was running away from Mio.

"You'd wish I'd let it go! Now get back here so I can stick this gun up your lazy ass!"

"Hehe. You're kidding, right?"

"Try me."

Mio continued to chase Ritsu around the beach as Yui went to where Mugi and Azusa were standing.

"Why are you guys just standing there? Hurry up and get changed so we can play." Yui said happily.

"I thought you said you weren't going to goof around if we can here." Azusa said.

"Really? When did I say that?" Yui said with the most innocent face she could possibly make.

"_She's hopeless."_

"Well, I'm going to go change then." Mugi said as she was about to go back in.

"Wait, we're actually just going to play all day?" Azusa asked her.

"It's only going to be for a while. We should have a least a bit of fun while we're here. Besides, I don't think Mio-chan is in any mood to practice right now." Mugi replied as the girls looked back to what was happening on the beach.

"Get back here! You can't run forever!"

"I'm sssooooo soooooorrrrrrrryyyyyy!"

"I guess you're right..." Azusa said with a sigh.

"Okay then. I'll be back." Mugi said as she went inside.

"_This is turning out to be a disaster already…"_ Azusa thought to herself as she watched Mio continue to chase Ritsu.

"Azunyan!" Yui said, giving Azusa another hug, "I missed you."

"You just saw me 10 minutes ago…" Azusa said as she tried to push Yui off.

"But 10 minutes is a long time to be away from my Azunyan!" Yui said, which made Azusa blush a bit.

"Who said I was yours? Now get off of me!" Azusa pushed Yui off of herself with a lot of power, causing the latter to fall onto the sand.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Azusa asked as she went to help Yui up.

"Don't worry, Azunyan. I'm fin…OWW!"

"What is it?"

"I think there's something on my finger..." Yui said as she lifted her hand up to check. She started to freak out when she saw that a tiny crab had its claw gripped onto one of her fingers.

"Get off it! Get it off!" Yui screamed as she started waving her arm around frantically.

"I'll get it off. Just stop flailing your arms!" Azusa said, trying to get the crab off of Yui's finger. The crab eventually flew off her finger from all the movement and Yui calmed down.

"That would have been a lot easier if you just stayed still." Azusa told her.

"But it hurt! You would do the same thing if you were me." Yui stated.

"No, I wouldn't." Azusa said as she glanced over at Yui, who was still looking at her finger, "Is our finger okay?"

"Yeah, it just hurts a little bit when I touch it. Can you kiss it to make it better, Azunyan?" Yui said, putting her finger in front of Azusa

"W-What? Why would I have to do something like that? We're not in kindergarten!" Azusa said, her face turning a shade of red as she pushed Yui's hand away.

"But Ui always does it when I get a boo-boo." Yui said, pouting a bit.

"_Seriously Ui…you spoil her too much."_ Azusa looked around to see if anyone was watching them.

"Holy crap, Mio! You can really keep a grudge!"

"Shut up and get back here, you lazy idiot!"

"_Those two sure have a lot of stamina…"_ Azusa also saw that Mugi wasn't back yet.

"Fine…" Azusa said with a sigh.

"Yay!" Yui exclaimed as she put her finger in front of Azusa again. A huge blush came over Azusa's face as she gave Yui's finger a small peck with her lips.

"Okay everyone! I'm ready to…Oh my, what might you two be doing?" Just as Azusa was kissing Yui's finger, Mugi came back from changing and saw them.

"M-Mugi-senpai! I-I-I was just…uhhh…" Azusa flustered as she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Azunyan was just kissing my boo-boo." Yui said, showing Mugi the small injury on her finger.

"I see. How nice of you, Azusa-chan!"

"Y-Yeah…I'm going to go change now!" Azusa said as she way inside as fast as she could.

"_Why did I do something like that? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_ Azusa ran all the way to the room she was staying in. Her room was huge, just like all the other rooms in the villa. She went over to her suitcase on the bed and took out hear swimsuit. It was the swimsuit that Yui had told her to buy yesterday.

"_Why did I bring a swimsuit anyways? I wasn't like we were supposed to be playing here or anything…"_ Azusa thought as she began to change.

* * *

><p>Four girls were sitting on the beach, two of them particularly worn out.<p>

"I don't believe…you chased me…with a water gun…for 30 minutes straight. Are you…a robot or something?" Ritsu said in between breaths.

"I…could say…the same about you." Mio replied, breathing heavily. Both girls were worn-out after playing a game of cat-and-mouse for the last half hour.

"Was it really necessary to chase Ricchan around like that after she only sprayed you with a water gun? She even apologized multiple times." Mugi said to Mio.

"If I don't teach that idiot a lesson now, she's just going to goof around for the entire trip!" Mio said angrily.

"Hey! I'm right here you know?" Ritsu said. Both Yui and Mugi laughed at their two friends. Just at the moment, Yui heard footsteps coming up from behind them.

"Azunyan!" Yui turned around and instantly attached herself to the younger girl.

"Yui-senpai! Please stop doing that!"

"But Azunyan look so cute in that swimsuit!"

"D-don't say things like that!" Azusa just stopped trying to get Yui off of her. Weirdly enough, she was beginning to enjoy the hugs Yui gave her.

"But that swimsuit does look good on you, Azusa." Mio said.

"T-thank you, Mio-senpai." Azusa said with a small blush on her face.

"Mio, you should get changed too." Ritsu said.

"Don't tell me what to do, idiot!" Mio said as she gave Ritsu another punch to the head.

"Owww! That hurt!"

"Serves you right. Hang on. I'll be back." Mio said as she headed inside the villa. As the girls waited for Mio to come out, they talked about different things. After a while, Mio came back out, her body covered with a towel.

"What's with the towel, Mio-senpai?" Azusa asked her.

"It's nothing…" Mio replied.

"Is that a new style when going to the beach?" Mugi asked as she copied what Mio did.

"No, it's not. It's just that…"

"Why don't you just show them?" Ritsu said, pulling off the towel.

"Hey! Wait a…" Ritsu pulled off the towel to unveil Mio's swimsuit underneath, the one Ritsu showed her in the store.

"You actually got it, Mio-senpai?" Azusa asked with a shocked expression.

"Yeah…it's a long story. I'll tell you about it later."

"N-No, you don't have to do that."

"That looks great on you, Mio-chan!" Yui stated.

"T-Thank you, Yui…"

The five girls did various things on the beach for the next few hours, from playing beach ball to building sandcastles. Afterwards they ate dinner and took a bath in the extravagant bathroom. Finally, at around 9, they finally got into the studio to practice.

"Finally! I was wondering if we would ever get to practice." Mio said as she picked up her bass.

"I know! You guys really need to start taking this more seriously!" Azusa scolded.

"But Azunyan is the only one who is all tan." Yui pointed out.

"T-That's because I tan easily! I can't help it."

"Now, there's no need to argue." Mugi said.

"Mugi's right. Let's stop wasting time fighting and just practice." Mio added.

"Alright! After eating that big meal, I'm ready to play my heart out!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"You just don't want to get fat, right?" Mio asked.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"So what song should we play first?" Yui asked.

"Let's start with _Fuwa Fuwa Time_." Azusa suggested.

"Okay then. 1,2,3…"

* * *

><p>"That was great!" Mio said as they finished the song.<p>

"Yeah, everyone was well in sync. It would be great if we could always play like this." Azusa said.

"So what song should we do next?" Yui asked.

"How about we do _My Love is a Stapler_?" Mugi suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Mio replied.

"Alright! 1,2…"

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

"Huh? Did you guys hear something?" Ritsu asked.

"Yeah, I thought it was just me." Azusa said.

"I-It was probably nothing. L-Let's just continue practicing." Mio said nervously.

"Whatever you say. 1,2…"

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

"Okay. I definitely heard something that time." Azusa stated.

"Do you think it's a bear or something?" Yui asked.

"We're on a beach. There are no bears here." Azusa answered.

"What if it got lost? It could be scared and lonely right now!"

"I'm pretty sure it's not a bear." Mio told her.

"Then what do you think it is?" Ritsu asked.

"You know…it's probably a…"

"What if it's…A GHOST?" Ritsu slowly crept up behind Mio and whispered into her ear.

"AHHHHHHH!" Mio screamed as she went to hide in a corner.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! You should've seen the look on your face!" Ritsu burst into laughter when she saw Mio's reaction.

"RITSU!" Mio said as she started chasing after Ritsu, who was still laughing uncontrollably.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

Both girls froze in their tracks when they heard the thumping continue.

"S-Seriously, what is that sound?" Mio asked nervously.

"Someone should go outside to check." Mugi said.

"W-Who is going to do that?" Mio asked.

"I volunteer Mio!" Ritsu exclaimed happily.

"Don't volunteer me without my permission!"

"I'll go!" Yui raised her hand up to volunteer herself.

"You're going alone? Whatever that thing is, it might be dangerous." Azusa said.

"If Azunyan is so worried about me, then you should go with me!"

"I never said I was worried…fine, I'm come with you."

"Yay!"

"Don't get so excited! It might get dangerous."

"It won't matter because Azunyan will be with me." Yui said as she attached herself to one of Azusa's arms, causing to latter to blush.

"W-Whatever, let's just get this over with." Azusa said as she began pulling Yui out of the room.

"Be careful, you guys." Mio warned.

"We will." Azusa replied.

"_Or at least I will."_

"Come back safely." Mugi said.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Yui said as she and Azusa left the room. They each grabbed a flashlight and headed out the front door. They then slowly made their way to the area outside of the studio.

"Stay quiet. We don't know what it is and it might be dangerous." Azusa whispered. They approached the area and found there was nothing there.

"Azunyan, I can't see anything." Yui said after a few minutes of searching.

"Yeah, me neither. It was probably just some animal."

"So what do we do now?"

"We should just head back inside." Azusa was about to turn around to go back inside when she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"Azusa-chan…" the voice whispered into her ear.

"_A-A ghost?"_ Azusa was frozen in place and saw that Yui was looking in the other direction. She tried to call her, but no sounds came out of her mouth.

"Help me…" A hand grabbed onto her shoulder, causing the Azusa to run towards Yui and attached herself to her waist.

"Azunyan, what is it?"

"G-Ghost…"

"Huh? Where is it?" Yui asked as she moved her flashlight around to locate to so-called ghost. The beam of light hit a figure, who Yui recognized almost instantly.

"Sawa-chan?" Yui called out while waving.

"Sensei?" Azusa noticed the position she was in and immediately separated herself from Yui, "What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>"Honestly, if you wanted to come with us, you should have just asked." Mio scolded.<p>

"I'm sorry. I had to do something earlier in the day, so I couldn't come with you." Sawako explained.

"Then why didn't you at least tell us before you came?"

"I wanted to surprise you guys."

"There's one more thing," Ritsu added, "Why didn't you just enter through the front door?"

"I tried to, but as soon I got near the front door, I fell into a pit. After I climbed out of the pit, some dogs started chasing after me."

"I'm sorry. That's my fault. Since I didn't think anyone else would be coming here, my dad had set up some sort of security things around the house for my safety." Mugi said.

"_What is this? A military base?"_ Azusa thought.

"Whatever. Mugi, is there a spare room that sensei can stay in?" Mio asked.

"Sure there is."

"Okay then. Find a room that we haven't used yet and put your stuff in there."

"And you might want to take a bath first. You reek!" Ritsu added.

"We'll I'm sorry." Sawako said sarcastically as she took her stuff and left the room.

"So what do we do now?" Ritsu asked.

"We can continue practicing." Mio said. Just at that moment, Yui let out a yawn.

"But I'm tired!" Yui said.

"Yeah, me too." Ritsu said as she also let out a yawn.

"Seriously…" Azusa said.

"I'm starting to get a bit tired too." Mugi said as she yawned.

"C'mon guys. We only got in one song tod…" Mio started as she yawned as well, "…fine, we'll continue tomorrow."

"Yay!" Yui and Ritsu cheered as they ran out of the room.

"Don't be so happy about it!" Mio yelled as she followed them out. Mugi and Azusa eventually followed them and they all went into their own rooms. Azusa kept rolling around the bed the entire night as she couldn't go to sleep. After having those dreams earlier in the day, she was afraid that if she went to sleep, she would have another one.

"_I hope those were just dreams…"_

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was longer than I anticipated it would be. I meant to split this up into two parts, but then the parts would've been pretty short, so I just left it. Also, if these first two chapters seemed pretty uneventful, don't worry. Things will start picking up next chapter...or so I hope.

edit: Curse you, Fanfiction(dot)net, for ruining my awesome chapter title! And, yes, I tried fixing it. It's not working...


	3. Over Troubled Water

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Three: Over Troubled Water**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun was up bright and early the next morning. The sun light shined through the window of Azusa's room and onto the kouhai's face. Unfortunately for her, she didn't get a wink of sleep the night before. She was up the entire night tossing and turning on her bed because she couldn't go to sleep, not after the nightmares she had. They were beginning to get hazy to her, but she remembered that something bad had happened to Yui in all of them. After a while, Azusa decided to get up since she couldn't go to sleep anyways. She exited her room and saw that no one else was awake yet.

"_They must all still be tired from yesterday."_ Azusa walked to the room where the TV was and turned it on. A weather forecast was on when she first turned on the TV.

"…will be sunny in the morning and afternoon, but starting in the evening we may start to see some rain and heavy winds."

"Boring." Azusa said as she changed the channel. She watched a variety of shows for about an hour or so until she heard someone else come out of their room. She heard their footsteps as the person approached the room.

"Good morning, Yui-senpai." Azusa said.

"Azunyan? Why are you up so early?" Yui said as she let out a yawn.

"I couldn't really sleep, so I just came out here."

"Why couldn't you go to sleep? Did you have nightmares? Oh, you poor girl!" Yui hugged Azusa and started lightly stroking her head.

"T-That's not it!" Azusa said as she pushed Yui away from her.

"Then what is it?"

"I-It's nothing important. It doesn't concern you anyways."

"Oh, I see…" Yui said with a slightly saddened face.

"So what do you want to do now while we wait for the others to wake up?" Azusa asked her.

"_Why did I bother asking her? It's probably going to be something stupid anyways."_

"Ummm…let's see…Oh! I know!" Yui said as she ran off somewhere. She came back holding her guitar and some sheet of paper.

"Can you help me with some of the music we have to play?" Yui asked.

"Huh? You seriously want to practice?" Azusa asked in shock.

"Yeah." Yui nodded in the affirmative.

"O-Okay, then." Azusa said as she went to the studio with Yui. They went over the songs to had to play for the school festival.

"…so you play it like this." Azusa said as she demonstrated to Yui how to play a certain part of the song.

"Oh, I get it now!" Yui said as she followed Azusa.

"Honestly, you would've thought by now you would know how to read music properly." Azusa scolded.

"Ehehehe. Sorry, Azunyan."

"What am I going to do with you?" Azusa said with a sigh. She looked around the room and noticed that the door was opened a tiny crack.

"_That's weird. I'm pretty sure I closed the door when we went in here."_ Azusa thought as she walked towards the door. She opened the door and three people came falling in.

"What are you guys doing?" Azusa asked.

"Uhhh…we were just…uhhh….it was all Mio's fault!" Ritsu said, pointing to her friend.

"Don't blame me for this!" Mio yelled angrily.

"We just didn't want to disturb you two since it looked like you were getting along so well." Mugi explained.

"We weren't…we were just practicing!" Azusa said.

"Whatever you say. I'm going to make us some breakfast." Mugi said as she exited the room.

"Yay! Food! I'm starving! Mugi-chan, what are you making?" Yui shouted as she ran out of the room.

"Hey, wait for me. I don't want you eating up all the food!" Ritsu said as she followed her out.

"Sometimes I feel like we have two grade schoolers in our club." Mio said with a sigh.

"At least you know how to deal with them now. You could make a good parent someday." Azusa said with a smile.

"Thank you…" Mio said as she blushed a bit.

"Should we follow them to see if they're causing Mugi-senpai any trouble?"

"Yeah, let's go." Mio said as she and Azusa left the room. Along the way, they heard the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it." Mugi called out. Mio and Azusa arrived at the kitchen to see Yui and Ritsu raiding the cupboards to find food to eat.

"Stop it, guys! This isn't your house!" Mio yelled.

"But Mugi said we could." Ritsu stated.

"Well at least have some decency to not to go rummaging through their cupboards." Mio said as she pulled Ritsu and Yui away from the cupboards.

"I said you didn't have to do this." The girls heard Mugi's distressed voice coming from the front door and rushed over to her.

"Mugi-senpai, is everything alright?" Azusa asked.

"No, everything's fine. It's just that…" Mugi said pointing to the man at the door.

"We were instructed by Mr. Kotobuki to provided Lady Tsumugi with the finest delicacies in the mornings of her stay here."

"I told him that he didn't need to do that!"

"So do you still want the food then?" The man asked as people came in from behind him displaying the food. Yui and Ritsu's mouths started watering just from seeing it.

"No, thank you. I appreciate the time and effort you put into this, but…"

"Hold on a second, Mugi." Ritsu said.

"Yeah, Mugi-chan. I want to try some of the food." Yui added.

"You guys really want to eat this food?" Mugi asked.

"YES!" Yui and Ritsu said in unison.

"Okay then. Bring in the food." Mugi instructed. A number of people came in and put down dishes of food down on the dining table.

"Ohhhh! Ahhhh!" Yui and Ritsu got very excited as the food was uncovered, revealing extravagant cuisine they had never seen before.

"Don't get too excited." Mio said.

"Thank you. Bye" Mugi said as the people who brought in the food left. Just as Yui and Ritsu were about to devour the food on the table, Azusa noticed that someone was missing.

"Where is Sawako-sensei?" Azusa asked the others.

"I don't know. I think she's still sleeping in her room." Ritsu said as she was about to grab what looked like a roll.

"Hold it. We're not eating until someone wakes her up." Mio said.

"Why?"

"Because if we don't, you two will eat up all the food before she even gets here."

"Argh! Fine!" Ritsu said annoyed as she went over to the room Sawako was staying in. She tried turning the doorknob, but it was locked.

"Hey! You in there! Wake up so I can eat!" Ritsu yelled as she repeated banged on the door. There was no response.

"Hey! Can you even hear me?"

After some more banging of the door, incoherent mumbling started coming from inside the room.

"Tch, finally. Old people and their need for sleep…" Ritsu said. As she started walking away, the door slammed open.

"What did you say?" A voice called out from behind her. Ritsu froze in place and slowly turned her head to see a pair of menacing eyes stare back at her.

"Ahh…nothing. I was just…" Ritsu stopped when she looked at Sawako and started bursting out into laughter.

"Stop laughing. What's so funny anyways?" Sawako asked.

"I'm sorry…It's just that you look so…" Ritsu couldn't finish her sentence as she stared bursting out into laughter again. Sawako's hair was all messed up from her sleep, giving her the appearance of a witch of some sort.

"Hey, what's taking so long? If you want to eat…" Mio walked in to see what was taking Ritsu so long, but when she saw what Sawako looked like she started to giggle uncontrollably.

"C'mon guys. It's not that bad!" Sawako said as the two girls continued to giggle. She had enough and went back into her room and closed the door.

"So can I eat now?" Ritsu asked after she calmed down a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead." Mio told her.

"Yes!" Ritsu said as she quickly dashed to the dining room. And so, the girls began eating the extravagant feast. Eventually Sawako fixed up her appearance and joined them. After breakfast, they decided that they would have a bit of spare time before they started practicing again. Azusa went into her room to lie down because she was still tired from not getting any sleep last night.

"So tired…" Azusa found it increasingly harder to keep her eyes open. Her eyes slowly closed, but she forced herself to open them again.

"Can't sleep. Have to practice." Azusa used all of her strength to get off the bed and out of the room. She walked like a zombie all the way to the studio, where Mio was already setting up.

"Hello, Mio-senpai…" Azusa said weakly.

"Oh, it's you, Azusa. Are you okay? You look a bit tired…" Mio said.

"No, I'm fine." Azusa said as she tilted over to one side.

"You sure don't look fine…"

"Don't worry about it."

"Whatever you say."

Azusa shook her head to try to shake off the tiredness. It didn't really help as she still felt pretty drowsy.

"Ok, everyone. I'm here!" Mugi said cheerfully as she entered the room.

"Hi, Mugi-senpai." Azusa greeted

"Hey, Mugi. By the way, do you know where the other two are?" Mio asked.

"No, they ran off after breakfast and I haven't seen them since."

"So what do we do now? Should we check if they're outside playing again?" Azusa asked.

"That shouldn't be necessary. They should have enough responsibility to come here instead of just fooling around again. And I think one of them already learned their lesson from yesterday." Mio said with a slightly annoyed expression on her face. The girls waited for another 10 minutes, but Yui and Ritsu never came.

"They're still not here yet…" Azusa stated.

"Maybe they got into trouble. We should see if they are okay." Mugi said.

"Fine. They just better not be fooling around again." Mio said as the three girls left the room. They looked around the villa but had no luck in finding them. They decided to take a look at the beach, and to no one's surprise, there they were. Flames surrounding Mio as she slowly stomped her way towards the unsuspecting pair.

"YOU GUYS!" Mio yelled angrily.

"Uh oh! Run, Private Yui. It's the evil Mio-zilla." Ritsu said as she instantly started running when she saw Mio.

"Got it, Captain Ricchan." Yui said as she followed her.

"What did you just call me? And why the hell are you two out here again? Didn't we agree on practicing today?"

"Ehehehe. Sorry, we kinda…lost track of time."

"You're gonna lose something else when I get you!"

Azusa watched tiredly as her senpais were chasing each other on the beach. She was thinking how nice it would feel to lie down on the warm, soft sand when Ritsu and Yui stared running towards their direction. Yui hid behind Azusa and Ritsu hid behind Mugi.

"Save me, Azunyan!" Yui said as she wrapped her hands around Azusa's waist.

"Save you from what?" Azusa asked. Yui pointed at Mio, who was now also running this way.

"Don't you go hiding behind them. Azusa, Mugi, step out of the way so I can teach these guys a lesson!" Mio said.

"I would, but I can't really do that." Azusa said, trying to shake Yui off while the latter held on for her dear life.

"Can't you just let them off with a warning or something, Mio-chan?" Mugi asked as Ritsu continued to hide behind her.

"I think I already did that yesterday…*sigh* fine, let's just get back inside." Mio said as she walked back inside the building, followed by the other girls. Mio kept an extra sharp eye on Ritsu and Yui to make sure they didn't run off again. After a few minutes, they finally all got into the studio.

"Well that took longer than it should've…" Mio stated.

"At least we're here now, I guess." Azusa said. They were about to start playing when the door to the room slammed opened and everyone instantly stopped moving.

"Hi, guys. What are you doing?" Sawako said as she casually entered.

"What does it look like we're doing? And couldn't you have opened the door a little more softly?" Mio said angrily.

"Meh."

"So what are you doing in here, sensei?" Mugi asked.

"I'm so bored! There's nothing to do around here! Why aren't you guys doing anything fun?"

"Yeah, Mio. Why aren't we doing anything fun?" Ritsu asked mockingly.

"Just shut up, both of you. What did you think we came here to do anyways?"

"Mo-chan, behind you! There's a spider!" Sawako yelled.

"Where? Get it off of me! Get it off of me!" Mio shouted as she started spazzing out.

"Quickly, girls. Let's go." Sawako whispered as she quietly ran out of the room. Yui and Ritsu exchanged a glance and had no idea what was going on, but that didn't stop them from running of the room after Sawako.

"Spider! Spider! Get it off! Get it off!" Mio continued.

"Calm down, Mio-chan. I don't think there actually is a spider on you." Mugi said.

"Really?" Mio said as she stopped moving erratically.

"Yeah, I don't see anything." Azusa added.

"Then why did…" Mio started, looking around the room to see that a few people were missing. It only took her a few second to realize what had happened. Mio had a fire in her eye and was about to rush out when Mugi and Azusa had to restrain her.

"Wait, Mio-chan. What are you going to do?" Mugi asked.

"I don't think beating them to a pulp will solve anything." Azusa said.

"Guys, what are you…let me go already!" Mio struggled to get out but was unable to and calmed down after a while.

"Those guys are hopeless." Mio said.

"So what are we going to do now?" Azusa asked as Mugi headed towards the door, "Wait, where are you going, Mugi-senpai?"

"Since I don't think we will be able to practice for a while, I thought I may as well have a little fun. I'll see you guys later." Mugi said as she left the room.

"Wait, Mugi…" Mio called out. It was already too late as she had already left.

"So…"

"Azusa!" Mio said, putting both her hands on Azusa's shoulders.

"Y-yes?" Azusa replied surprised by her senpai's sudden action.

"You'll still practice, right?"

"But it will only be to the two of us…"

"It doesn't matter."

Under normal circumstances, Azusa would no doubt agree to practice with the senpai she admired so much. However, today was different. She was very tired, and the prospect of lying down on the warm beach felt really good to her.

"Sorry, but…I think I'm going to go outside and lie down for a while…" Azusa said as she slowly left the room.

"I knew you'd never…w-wait, what?" Mio was surprised by the kouhai's unexpected answer. Mio looked around and saw that she was the only one left in the room.

"G-guys…wait for me."

* * *

><p>"Ricchan, I think there's some buried treasure over here." Yui said.<p>

"Well, don't just stand there. Start digging." Ritsu replied. While those two were playing around, Azusa used this as a good opportunity to get some rest. She was too tired to remember why she couldn't sleep last night. She slowly drifted to sleep as a warm breeze blew her way.

"Azunyan!" She heard someone call her name as she was woken up by someone shaking her.

"W-what is it?" Azusa asked, still a little drowsy.

"Come with me." Yui said as she grabbed Azusa's hand and started dragging her somewhere. She stopped in front of what appeared to be an inflatable raft of some sort.

"Look at this." Yui said pointing to it.

"Okay…so why am I looking at it?" Azusa asked confused.

"Let's go on it!"

"Why would I want to do something like that? Why don't you just ask Ritsu-senpai?"

"I would, but…" Yui said as her vision shifted to another direction. Azusa's eyes followed Yui's and they landed on a pair of legs sticking out of the ground.

"Is that Ritsu-senpai? What happened?" Azusa asked.

"Well…as we were searching for the long, lost city of Atlantis, Ricchan accidentally knocked Mio-chan into the water and well…" Yui said.

"You can stop now. I get it…" Azusa said, cutting Yui off. She glanced over to where Mio and Mugi were and saw that Mio appeared to be sunbathing. Mugi was looking at Mio with a rather nervous smile and when she saw that Azusa was looking at them, she started waving.

"So Azunyan, can you come with me. Please!" Yui said as Azusa shifted her focus back to her.

"What if I say I don't want to go?"

"But I don't want to go by myself. There could be sharks or piranhas in the water!"

"Don't you think you exaggerating a little bit?"

"Please, Azunyan, please!" Yui said as she grabbed Azusa by the waist and started shaking her around.

"Please get off of me!" Azusa said as she struggled to get Yui off.

"Not until you agree to go with me!"

"_There's no way to reason with her, huh?"_

"Fine, fine, I'll go. Just get off of me!"

"Hehe, okay Azunyan." Yui said as she detached herself from Azusa.

"Okay then. Let's get this over with." Azusa said.

"Yay! We're going to go on an adventure." Yui said as Azusa reluctantly followed her. Azusa got into the raft first as Yui pushed the raft off the shore and jumped in afterwards.

"So what are we supposed to be doing?" Azusa asked.

"We're going on an epic adventure!" Yui said enthusiastically.

"That's not what I meant…"

As both girls continued to float around on the raft, Azusa began to feel tired again. The calm waves hitting against the boat made her even sleepier. She tried to stay awake, but she eventually succumbed to her tiredness…

* * *

><p>Azusa slowly opened her eyes, but instantly shut them again as she was blinded by the sunlight. She felt the surface was lying on moving and wondered where she was. She heard the waves hitting against the raft and remembered that Yui had dragged her along with her. She must have fallen asleep. Azusa got up and took a look around the boat. Little to her surprise, she saw Yui lying on another part of the boat asleep as well.<p>

"_She fell asleep too, huh? Wait! If we both fell asleep, then who…"_ Azusa instantly took a look at her surroundings and found that her fear had come true. There was no sight of land in any direction. They were stuck in the middle of an ocean with no idea how to get back.

"W-WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took me a while to update this story. I'm busy with summer school stuff, so I won't be able to update very frequently for the next month or so. I'll still continue the story, it just may take a while for new chapters to come out. Hope you enjoyed the story so far!


End file.
